Black Rock Shooter Stella's New Home
by Knight25
Summary: The war has ended and Stella had enough of her universe. Taking her sister Grey they move to another dimension to got a new life. Did I forget to mention Stella has kids along for the ride? BRS Game/TV crossover. The Black Maiden named the devil shooter twins Info on the Devil Shooter twins go to my profile.
1. Dimentional Travel

**Hello everyone,. Thanks for taking your time to read my newest story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter. Both her franchise and herself are owned by Huke.**

**Thoughts = { }**

**Speaking = " "**

**Title: Dimensional Travel**

It's been a week since the war had ended. What was left of the human race had just now began repairs to their world with help from the aliens that were found in suspended animation chambers that were used to capture those that had nothing against humans and contained them. Among those that were captured were several necromancers who began bringing back those who were lost in the pointless war. Unfortunately the souls that were reincarnated or have found peace could not be brought back to life.

Others from the other planet after disposing of the ones that wanted the humans gone, had begun using their technology to repair the moon and certain repairable parts of the Earth's ecosystem. It would take many lifetimes for the repairs to be noticeable by newer generations.

With a sigh, Black Rock Shooter also know by her true name as Stella sat in a white chair in the middle a moon palace sanctuary while looking at her hands debating something.

"Something on you mind Stella?" Nana Grey asked as she was walking up next to her sibling in a casual manner.

Stella looking up at her sister with a hard look and asked, "Grey, do you feel like you don't belong here?"

Blinking in surprise at the odd question while crossing her arms, Grey answered. "You mean the moon, Earth or our mother's world?"

Stella as she tried to remain calm without breaking down in front of her sister said, "All of them" as her hands began to tremble.

"You want to leave this dimension don't you? Asked Grey"

"Yes I do Grey. Yes I do…I mean there's so many horrible memories here that they surface in my mind so much that I can barely remember ANY GOOD TIMES THAT I EVER HAD!" Stella screamed out as tears started to fall as she struggled with her emotional mask she kept up during the war as it began to fall.

Grey holding her sister as she cried and said, "You're not going." Stella looked at her with eyes the size of small dinner plates as they began to become red from crying. Grey sensing her sister's displeasure to her statement quickly added with a smile, "Not without me you're not."

* * *

A couple days later, Black Gold Saw one of few aliens that managed to escape the war with a small group of children, was seen walking along side Stella & Grey down a long corridor to a room. As Gold Saw opened the door two small kids looked up at her. One was a small boy no more than 5. He had black mop colored hair whose wild strands behind his head stuck backwards away from the rest. The most noticeable thing about him were his horns were like Gold Saw's but jutted outward instead and his neon green eyes. He looked kind of like Stella which was odd to the both of them. The other child was a small girl who looked like a very young Gold Saw. Instead of black hair like Gold Saw, her long hair was pure white. Like her twin brother, she also had the horns and the neon green eyes. Both children wore simple cloaks each representing black for the boy and white for the girl. Looking back at her companions, Gold Saw said, "You're probably wondering who these two little ones are correct?" With a nod from both Stella & Grey, Gold Saw continued.

"As you know the cloning facilities were closed down. But during the war I came across an old version that was taken from one of the facilities on Earth that would later be used to create more BRS clones. But during tests that were being run by trying to clone others like myself failed, apparently this one machine still had your DNA in it from the time you Stella were created. At first no one noticed this and tried to clone my DNA. It was considered a failure but was left alone after they managed to create a more updated model of the machine. At least someone left this machine on and it began working on its own after a few kicks. That was about six years ago. Around five years ago is when I came across this room and discovered these two just out of the artificial womb crying and having no one to take care of them, I found out that they were my kids and in the last five years the three of us plus several other orphans that we found hid in a small bunker just below this storage lab to keep out of that damn war." "Any questions? She asked"

Gold Saw starred at the spot where Grey was and noticed Stella missing only to notice that Grey was looking downward. After blinking in question, she looked down as well only to find Stella fainted on the spot. Grey started chuckling as she saw the twins started poking Stella with their fingers trying to wake her up. Suddenly Grey got a oh so wonderful way to wake her sister up. She left for a couple of minutes only come back with a bucket of ice cold water. Grey grind as she threw the contents of the bucket on to Stella.

SPLASH!

"AAAAHHHHH! Stella screamed now soaking wet from her instant cold shower." "Grey what the hell was that for!? Stella questioned"

Grey just pointed downward towards the twins who were smirking just as Gold Saw was. It took a moment for Stella to remember what she was told about them and bent down to their level and said, "So I guess this makes you my kids?" With a simple nod both the twins grabbed and hugged her. In the first time in many years Stella had a smile on her face as she hugged them back. Looking up at Gold Saw Stella asked, "What are their names?"

The look that she received back clearly told her to ask the kids themselves. Looking back down Stella asked them the question. "What are you names?"

The boy in the black cloak looked at her and said, "My name is Kuroshi and my sister's name is… The sister in the white cloak took over and replied, "My name is Shiroshi"

With an eyebrow rose Grey said, "Black Death and White Death…fitting."

"Yes it does seem fitting to them doesn't? Gold Saw replied"

Stella stood up and looked at Gold Saw directly in the eyes and asked, "Do you want us to take them with us?"

"Yes, I do Stella. I want them to experience life on a planet that has not been completely destroyed and turned into a barren wasteland do to a war. I also want them to grow up with a parent that is able to take care of them and has time to take care of them. I know you want a life away from all the pointless fighting and be happy. So what better way than to have someone to call your own to live with you and help you experience what you missed growing up? Replied Gold Saw"

With a quick turn towards the hall as the group began walking again, Gold Saw continued, "Now the dimension that I'm going to send the four of you to has an Earth that's still intact and is quite peaceful. Think of it like our Earth if the war had not happened. The jump between dimensions is a one way deal. So you if you want back out now, now's your chance. As for blending in with the humans in that world, a couple of the scientist here in this facility have created special contact lenses for your eyes that will block your flames from igniting if you somehow get cornered by some thugs on the streets. The lenses also stop your second ring in your eyes from showing to make blending in better. As for Kuroshi and Shiroshi, I have special bracelets for them that will dim their power down to a normal human. Any questions?"

As the group made it to the new, a couple of scientist came to them and led them to an area to perform the circle to open the portal. Soon as Black Gold Saw set work, one of the scientists came up gave Grey the identification papers and IDs needed for that world as well as the contact lenses and the bracelets. As the portal opened Grey nodded to both Gold Saw and to Stella who grabbed onto both the twin's hands and the four walked forward through the portal to their new home.

It was a small neighborhood that had a small apartment complex. Just a couple of hours ago Stella, Grey and the twins arrived at the front office of the apartment's landlord. It seemed that both the landlord and Black Gold Saw met during her scouting trip of this world and made a deal. The deal was that at least one of them was required to get a job to pay for food while the other was required to enroll into the local high school. As long as the both of them do the requirements, they would receive one of the bigger apartments at the quarter of the actual price and since Black Gold Saw saved the guy, the landlord agreed to pay for the apartment as long as they hold their end of the contract.

{I'm glad that this place is one of those apartments that already have appliances and furniture set up. I don't think that I could stand staying on the hard floor, thought Stella as she watched the news as she sat on the couch with the twins sound asleep next to her.} She then noticed the date saying it was 2014.

"Hey Stella, I just went to the landowner's place and asked him when the nearest high school was doing their entrance exams. Grey said as she was walking through the door."

Stella turned to look and raised her eyebrow to motion for her sister to continue with the conversation.

"Well, we got here just in time. The entrance exams start in about a week and so you need to start studying."

"Wait, why me? Questioned Stella"

"Simple! Said Grey", "I'm older and have a better chance at getting a job than you."

Stella face faulted at her sister's statement.

**So, what did you think? Please review**


	2. Odd Dreams and Shopping

**Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to those who took the time to read or review the first chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter. Both her franchise and herself are owned by Huke.**

**Thoughts = { }**

**Speaking = " " **

**Black Rock Shooter = (Game: Stella; TV: BRS/Rock)**

**Chapter 2: Odd Dreams and Shopping**

**The Other-world is a mysterious reality that runs alongside the Real world. A world whose inhabitants born from the souls of those they represent in the real world. Live to fight is what they once only knew. Fighting for those who gave them life and take on their emotional pain.**

**Two years ago that all changed with an event that shook the near foundations of that world. The insane and rebirth incident is what the inhabitants call it. It was caused by a chance meeting between an Other-self and a Real-self. The Real-self Kuroi Mato somehow fused with her Other-self Black Rock Shooter. Mato's emotions seemed to overwhelm BRS and caused a dark transformation to occur giving birth to the Purple flame also known as the Flame of Insanity.**

**Somehow Mato eventually un-fused and took on the original form of Black Rock Shooter. As all hope seemed lost for her, the power of four other colored worlds powered by the love those Other-selves had for their own Real-selves came together with the Blue world's power to form a Hyper Rock Cannon. With its combined power Mato took on Insane Black Rock Shooter and vaporized the form. Normally one would think that Mato would have been sent back to the Real-world with no memories of her pain do to destroying her Other-self. But this was not the case. When Mato returned to normal after defeating BRS, the image she took on from when she un-fused from Insane BRS became a new body for the real one.**

* * *

**Black Gold Saw closed her journal that she wrote in when she stayed in a hidden section of her Red world. This hidden section resembled a boarding school for both her and her children that she grew years back. She yawned as she got up from her chair and went to the door from her small office.**

**As Gold Saw walked through the red stoned hall way to the kitchen, she began to think back to when everyone began to show emotions of their own. {Boy was that a mess} Gold Saw thought. {If it wasn't for Strength helping everyone remain calm especially BRS and Chariot there would have been more chaos then there would have been. Dead Master had her skulls and a helpful Yomi helping her deal with her own emotions during the event. As for herself, Gold Saw's Real-self was Guidant's Councilor and was good with helping others with their emotional problems. Her children had the easiest time adapting to having emotions do to being so young.}**

**Entering the kitchen, she began making herself lunch. After a few moments of making a sandwich, she sat down and began to think back to a few days ago as she looked into her reflection on the mirror in the table. A few days ago, Gold Saw's Red flame started acting up as she received visions in her dreams that showed another her saving a human male from a couple of thugs in the Real world. Saying that she was in shock would have been an understatement. To find out that there was another Black Gold Saw that was not an Other-self or some long lost twin but an alien from another dimension. It appeared that she was scouting the area for some reason. After a hour or so after the vision, Gold Saw wrote down what she saw and heard into her journal.**

**The next day Gold Saw used her mental link with Saya and told her to be on the lookout for anyone named Stella Love. When asked why she assumed that someone with that name would show up at the high school, the reply that she received was {just a hunch}. With a shake of her head, Saya got back to work getting her new office ready for the school year that was ahead.**

**{That was a few days ago} thought Gold Saw as she finished her sandwich. Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted as there was a knock on the door. With a sigh, she yelled out, "Come in!" The door opened to reveal one of her children, Strength & Rock. On closer inspection Gold Saw noticed that BRS was shaken up from something. She looked at her daughter and mentally told her that she could leave. Gold Saw looked at Strength and asked, "What seems to be the problem?"**

"**I was just walking around just thinking about what was going on in the real-world around this time when I ran into her. From what I can see, she's shaken up pretty badly about something. About what I don't know, you will have to ask her about it." Strength replied as she looked next to her at Black Rock Shooter who looked panicky at the moment.**

**Looking at the both of them Gold Saw told them to follow her to another room. Leading them out and down through the maze of red corridors, they soon arrived at their destination. Opening the door, the trio found themselves in a room that had a couch and a couple of chairs with a wooden desk in the middle. Taking the hand gesture from Gold Saw as a sign to sit down, both Strength (who had taken off the Ogre Arms) and Rock sat down.**

**Sitting down herself Gold Saw spoke, "Rock, now what is on your mind that making you freak out?"**

**At first Rock didn't know where to start but decided to start out with her dream. "I guess it started with this dream that I had. At first it started out as normal as it normally starts out for me...**

"**Could you start with how your dream began?" Asked Gold Saw**

**Rock's face turned beet red from embarrassment and said, "I rather not thank you."**

**Strength just sighed and spoke up saying, "Gold Saw? Can't we just skip the intro to save her embarrassment and let her tell us what went on in the rest of the dream?"**

**Gold Saw looked at Strength with a small pout, rolled her eyes and agreed.**

"**Well as the beginning of the dream vanished, it was quickly replaced someone else's memories. At first I thought I was seeing Mato's but I quickly realized I wasn't as the buildings and roads in the dream were destroyed while robots were walking around. The scene quickly shifted to a top of a building with the person's memories showing me that they fought against some guy in red armor with a upside down crown covering a quarter of his face. Eventually the scene changed again only to have the person fight some girl in a black hood with what I can only describe as mechanical rabbit parts. Again the scene change to what looked like the moon only it was broken apart connected by chains and that's where the dream ends." Rock finished.**

**Gold Saw just sat there with her arms crossed for a minute pondering on what to say next until she spoke. "Rock, Did anywhere in the dream did you hear this person's name being called out?"**

"**Well I think I heard her name being to her on a radio…I think her name was Stella. Does that help?" Asked Rock**

"**Yes it does help. Now tell me…how would feel to find out your dream wasn't an actual dream but memories of another dimension version of yourself?"**

**Rock's eyes narrowed at Gold Saw for a moment and replied, "You knew about this didn't you?"**

"**Yes I did Rock. A couple of days ago my flame began to act strangely just before getting some shut eye that night. During the "dream" that I had, another version of me showed up through a portal and began to scout the local area. My counter-part soon came across a man who was cornered by some thugs and saved him. As they walked back to his office she found out that he was a Land-lord to a couple apartment buildings and for saving his life, they made a deal. That deal was made for four people. One of which was your counter-part Rock. From what I know, This Stella has a sister named Nana Grey along with…**

"**Nana Grey?" Said Strength "I would be surprised she hadn't had anyone made fun of her name by calling her an old lady with a name like that and…" Strength stopped as she saw a glare from Gold Saw.**

"**As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Stella has a sister named Nana Grey along with two children. As for the names of the children, I don't know. The dream vision ended before I could find out. What do you feel about this information Rock? Asked Gold Saw**

**Rock looked up and said, "It's fine as long as Mato and her family aren't in danger from them."**

**Gold Saw slowly studied Rock's emotions for a few moments decided to let them go. The three of them then got up and opened the door only to find Dead Master standing there with her hand as if it was going to be used to knock on the door. As Gold Saw sighed and ushered Dead inside, Strength stopped Rock from going any farther and told her to keep quiet as they crept towards the door to hear the conversation.**

"**Okay Dead, what seems to be the problem? Did Yomi have another weird dream again?" Asked Gold Saw**

"**Yeah she did, it started alright as I thought she was dreaming of our world but it quickly changed." Said Dead as her eyes looked on in fear.**

**Raising an eyebrow in question, Gold Saw asked, "What exactly scared you this much to make you act like this? Dead, your normally not one to be scared of anything odd that Yomi would dream up. So what's going on?"**

"**In her dream it showed a different version of me, one that was wearing all black. But the weird thing was that she was at a stove cooking food while humming to herself until a small black blur followed by a mini dust cloud and what I assume are the twin skulls that follow me around only that their really tiny. I soon realized that the black blur I saw was a chibi Black Rock Shooter no more than four or five wearing an oversized black jacket yelling about food."**

**Gold Saw blinked and burst out laughing for a full minute only to look up at a half annoyed Dead Master who said, "Can I continue?" With a nod, Dead continued with her story.**

"**It's the last part that disturbs me the most Gold Saw. She called the chibi her little one then called her Black Rock Chan. Little one she said, her little one. That's implying that the chibi BRS is her child. That is what been disturbing me cause if that's true then what does that make the Yomi and Mato of that Real-world?" Dead asked**

"**HAHAHAHA!" Gold Saw laughed out while trying to stay in the chair but failing to do so causing her to plummet to the ground in a continued fit of laughter.**

"**THIS IS ISN'T FUNNY! THIS IS AN INTERNATIONAL CRISIS!" yelled Dead**

**The door slammed closed as she left with huff only to see Strength standing over a fainted BRS and for some reason Chariot as well. Pointed at them Dead turned to Strength to ask but was intercepted by her saying, "Chariot arrived about a moment after you went in."**

"**Okay, then why are they on the ground?"**

**Strength looked at her and replied, "You killed their fantasies."**

"**Ohhhh…Wait WHAT!?" screamed Dead**

* * *

**Back in the Real-world several days had passed and thanks to the food Stella, Grey and the twins brought with them they were well fed but were running low on food supplies fast.**

"**Stella, I'm going shopping with the twins." Spoke Grey as she walked into the dining room wearing Stella's clothing.**

**Stella looked up from the papers she was studying up to her sister wearing her clothes and asked, "Grey, Why are you wearing my clothes?"**

**Looking down at the black spaghetti strap shirt and down further to find the black jeans she put on to complete the outfit. Grey looked back and said, "What? These were the only semi normal clothing that you had in your bag. Also you know that my normal outfit is in the wash at the moment. So I had to use yours."**

"**Wait…semi normal?" Stella questioned while sending a small glare in Grey's direction.**

**While smiling, Grey countered with, "Sis to be quite honest with you, your wardrobe sucks."**

"**How so?" Stella asked while still keeping the glare fully on her sister.**

**Grey begins to count, "One: Besides the normal outfit you normally wear, there's this one that I have on right now. Two: The other outfits that you "collected" throughout your journey in the war aren't actual clothes besides the odd school uniform you found. Three: All the others are weird in comparison. I mean a swimsuit I could possibly understand if you were to go to a public swimming pool and all that but the bunny suit…where did you find that? And number Four: Why the hell do you even have a dominatrix outfit in that bag!?"Asked Grey while pointing to the bag sitting on the bed in Stella's room.**

"**Oh that outfit…I really don't have an excuse for that one." Stella said while looking at Grey in a sheepish manner.**

**Sighing at her sister's choice of clothing, Grey turned to the living room to get the twins as they were already ready thanks to Grey helping them get their clothes on. Staring up at Grey, both Kuroshi and Shiroshi smiled and got up from the couch to get ready to leave. Looking down at them, Grey smiled back and took one last over them. Both of them were wearing a plain shirt with their respective colors along with matching shorts. They both also were wearing some small green colored sneakers with an opposite colored star on each one.**

**Satisfied with their looks the trio walked out of the apartment leaving Stella to study without interruptions. As the trio got out onto the sidewalk, the twins began looking around as this was really their first time being outside. While walking they saw a lot of different houses, people, and businesses even several benches and a park.**

**As the group was walking past a couple of stores, a sign in the window caught Grey's attention. Stopping the twins from going any farther, she looks up at the name of the store and began walking inside.**

**The manager looked over to the door as he heard the door chime go off. **

"**Welcome to the shop. What flavor will you be having today?" asked the manager**

**After setting down the twins into one of the many seats, she finally looks around the shop. Looking down at the floor she blinked at the checker board looking tile. Quickly shaking her head, Grey walked up the counter and looked at the man in front of her. In her observation of him, he looked to around his mid-thirties with a short goatee. He had a clear plastic cap on to keep his brown hair from falling anywhere with a white apron covering his normal clothing which consisted a red shirt and blue overalls. Grey quickly asked, "Hi! As my nephew, niece, and I were walking, I saw the sign on your window stating you needed help. Is your manager here?"**

"**Actually, I'm the manager of this frozen yogurt shop. Are you here to apply for the job?" The manager asked**

"**Yes I have. You see, I been trying to find a job but so far no such luck. The twins, my sister and I have just recently moved here from far away and I'm the only one capable of handling a job. Is there a sheet I need to sign?" asked Grey**

"**Not much is needed; just your basic information is really needed. I'll do a back round check to verify the information given to me."**

"**Forgive me for not asking your name sir." Grey asked as she bowed her head.**

"**There's no need for that, we honestly just met. But if you want to know, my family name is Takahashi."**

"**Thank you, I'll return with the resume after I'm done filling it out." Said Grey as she soon walked to the booth the twins were at looking through the window at the park from across the street.**

**Grey looked at them and said, "Don't worry, once everything is finally settled we can then find the time to go to the park…alright?"**

**With two little nods to her, Kuroshi and Shiroshi looked back through the window at people walking by.**

**Several minutes past by until the bell chimed for the second time since Grey and the twins arrived there at the store. The twins looked to where the door was and a semi short teenage girl with dark blue hair wearing a sky blue shirt with a white star near the left breast and a pair of tan shorts. Apparently she was doing something with her phone.**

**The girl stopped and asked, "What do you mean you have to study?" "Of course I'm studying right now; I'm at my desk as I'm talking to you." "What do you mean I'm lying? I'm not lying." "How would you even know?" "Kagari is with you in your room studying for the exams?" "What does that have to do with anything?" "Yuu?" "Turn around?" "What does…"**

**The girl turned around and saw her friend Yuu sitting on a park bench smirking while waving at her and holding up her own cell phone. The girl picked up her cell phone and said, "Okay fine, I'll go back home and study after I get a frozen yogurt alright?" "Okay bye Yomi." She sighed and walked up to the counter as Mr. Takahashi came up who asked…**

"**Ah Mato, what can I get for you today?"**

"**Nothing fancy, just the usual sir."**

**With a smile Mr. Takahashi said, "Alright, One Fruity Deluxe yogurt coming right up. Just wait over there in the booths alright?"**

**With a nod, Mato walked over to the booths and sat down only to quickly noticed two little kids staring at her. After noticing the staring contest going on between the three Grey just got up and delivered the sheet to Mr. Takahashi only to return to the twins. The trio said good bye to the manager and the girl who they found out was named Mato and left the store.**

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later of more walking, the trio arrived at a food market. After walking into the medium size store, Grey grabbed one of the push baskets and walked onward flanked by the twins fallowing behind her as fast as their little legs could allow them.**

**Coming across the vegetables that they needed, Grey grabbed one of the plastic bags off the rollers and had Shiroshi hold it open for her as Kuroshi stood by the basket. Grabbing several onions out of the crates, Grey plopped them into the open bag. Quickly tying a knot to close the bag, Grey repeated this process several times with other vegetables such as broccoli, carrots, red/yellow/green peppers and finally cucumbers.**

**As they were heading to the fruit section, they came across a little girl with long blue hair and green eyes standing on the edge of her toes trying to reach something that's just out of her reach. Deciding to help the girl out, Grey walked over to her.**

"**Damn not again! Why do they always stack the fruit so high?" said the girl as she was straining herself trying to reach the pear only for someone else to grab it. The girl was about to retort but relaxed when she found the person was handing her the pair. Looking up at her helper, the girl spoke, "Hey thanks! I really needed the help. You would think the employees would help me out but I guess there a little busy cleaning up a spill that happened earlier."**

"**It's no problem. I was glad to help. Do you need any more help?" Asked Grey**

**Waving her head from side to side, the girl replied, "Nope the pear was the last thing on my list."**

**Blinking Grey asked cautiously, "Do you live by yourself?"**

"**Yeah, I do. Oh by the way in case you're wondering, I'm actually 27."**

**Doing a double take Grey's eyes were like saucers in disbelief and was about to ask something when the loli interrupted. "Don't worry; you're not the first to do that. Both my mom and I have the same syndrome. She died when I was really young so I don't remember her." She paused for a second and remembered something. "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Isumi Konata. It's nice to meet you…" Konata looked over as she just noticed the twins hanging off to the side. "Aww, who are these little guys?"**

**Looking down at the scene, Grey replied, "These two are my niece and nephew. My niece Shiroshi is the one in white while my nephew Kuroshi is the one in black. They can be a handful at times."**

**Konata stood back up and takes out a pen and paper from her pocket. Shen writes down her number and address and hands it to Grey. "If you ever need a babysitter or something, give me a call. I'm the manager at a cosplay-café that I run. Because of that, I have a lot of free time cause I'm only needed there a couple times a week. Other than that, I'm almost always at home. Well I I'd love to chat some more but I got to get these into a pot and cook these bad boys for the night. Bye!" Konata waved to the twins as she left the area to pay for the food.**

**Grey looked back at Konata's retreating figure and mumbled to herself, "Well, that was interesting." Looking down at the twins, she said, "Now, how about we finish up here and go home?"**

**Looking toward each other both Kuroshi and his sister nodded to their aunt. The trio began finishing of their shopping trip and on their way back to the apartment; Mr. Takahashi temporarily stopped them to tell Grey she received the job. When asked why she received it so easily, Mr. Takahashi explained that she was the only one that came in for the job sense he put the sign up three weeks prior. When told that she would begin working two days from now, Grey nodded and thanked her new boss for the job.**

* * *

**Arriving back at the apartment, the twins went to the couch to turn on the TV while Grey put the groceries away in the cabinets. After put away the groceries, Grey walked up to the table only to find Stella with her arms folded asleep mumbling about someone putting peanut butter on her donut. Grey then moved Stella out of the chair and put her to bed. She then proceeded to make dinner for the night and any leftover food was put into the refrigerator for Stella.**

**After taking a quick shower and giving the twins a bath, Grey then walked them to their room for bed. After putting the twins to sleep Grey slipped into her room and went to bed herself.**

**So, how was this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Any questions? Fill free to PM me.**


	3. Babysitting and Entrance Exams

**Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to those who took the time to read or review this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter. Both her franchise and herself are owned by Huke.**

**Thoughts = { }**

**Speaking = " " **

**Black Rock Shooter = (Game: Stella; TV: BRS/Rock)**

**Chapter 3: Babysitting and Entrance Exams**

{Today is the day of the Entrance Exams to decide if we were to be able to get into the High school of our choosing} thought Stella as she trying out some clothing in her room.

{Okay let's see here, we have an important exam coming right up an about three hours as it's about Six AM now. So that leaves me plenty of time to go through this box that Gold Saw brought with her yesterday as she wanted to check up on us. Oh, this looks good.} Stella thought as she grabbed a black jacket, a plain white collared shirt, a black tie, a modest length black skirt, a pair of white socks, and black versions of the boots on the old uniform she found during the war.

Quickly putting the box in a corner next to her bed, Stella proceeded to take the clothing and a towel to the bathroom. Apon entering the bathroom which contained the basics, she began to proceed to take of her nightgown & panties. Stopping to look at herself in the mirror she thought, {I wonder, should I let my hair down for my outfit? Well I know that to fit in I'll have to change the style since the one that I'm used to isn't considered normal. I'll decide on one after I finish my shower.}

Fifteen minutes later, Stella stepped out of the shower and onto the soft white rug that covered the steam covered tile. She then proceeded to put on her clothing. Trying on her new shirt, Stella realized that her hair reached past her ass and proceeded to cut it down to where it just reached her waist. Quickly putting on the rest of her attire and making sure her contacts are on to cover up the extra rings in her eyes, she opened the door to go to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Opening doors, cabinets and the like to retrieve the cooking equipment required for the breakfast, Stella walked to the refrigerator and took out the egg carton, milk, a loaf of bread and a stick of butter. Opening the egg carton, four of the eggs were then cracked and put into a bowl. Adding the milk to the egg mix, she took the bread slices and began to dunk them in it. Twenty minutes later, four slices of French toast was ready to be eaten.

Walking over and sitting down to eat at the table next to the window, Stella was about to take a bite until she felt her right sleeve was being tugged on. Looking down she saw Shiroshi looking up at her with her bright green eyes. Leaning down Stella rubbed Shiroshi's hair and asked with concern…

"Shiroshi, what's wrong?"

Continuing looking at her mother Shiroshi replied, "I can't sleep."

Raising an eyebrow, Stella turned behind herself and got an idea. She turned back down to her daughter and asked, "You know when you and your brother were watching the TV the other day and how the both of you liked the channel it was on? Well, why don't you try that?"

Realizing what her mother talking about, Shiroshi smiled and hugged her leg. Quickly running over to the remote and trying to click the red button to power on the TV, Shiroshi then noticed it wasn't working. With a little bout on her face, she walked back over to her mother and tugged on the sleeve once again.

Stella put her fork back on to the plate with a sigh and looked down at her daughter. "Do you need help with the TV?"

With a nod from her daughter, Stella got out of the chair and grabbed the remote. Frowning as she noticed the Television wasn't turning on as she pressed the button; Stella looked closer at the remote and face faulted at how confusing the remote was. The only thoughts that were going through her mind were {What the hell is this? Why does this thing have so many buttons? Why would anyone need this many buttons. Know what, screw this!} She then threw down the remote onto the couch and walked over to the top of the TV to look for the power button.

Searching for several moments with her fingers, Stella finally managed to locate the switch only for nothing to happen. With a frown now on her face, she got an idea and squatted down on the floor to locate the cord. Noticing the cord behind the TV, Stella followed it to the wall where her right eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance as she finally found the problem as she lifted up the plug to her face to glare at it.

Plugging it into the socket, Stella Sighed in relief as stood back up. Quickly searching for the button again, Stella pressed it in only to be blasted by the loud noise as she fell on her ass in shock. Diving to the couch for the remote, Stella quickly pressed the minus volume button to lower down the volume.

{Damn it, I forgot this TV did that when you turn it on.} Stella thought trying to calm herself only to be hit in the head by an empty coke bottle. She turned around to find a rudely awakened Grey standing there in the hall way with another empty bottle in her left hand. Ignoring the glare her older sister was sending Stella stood up and looked around.

"Grey, where's Shiroshi?"

While frowning, Grey turned around and walked toward the twin's room followed by Stella who wanted to make sure the kids were alright. Quietly opening the door, the two sisters silently walked in. Stella was the first to notice the bed was empty save for the pillows; she looked to Grey who walked to the opposite side and looked down. Noticing the smirk on her sister's face, Stella bent down from her side of the bed to look underneath. Staring back at Stella were both Kuroshi and Shiroshi with their eyes being the only parts of them being visible in the shadows besides Shiroshi's white hair.

"Hey you two, come on out!" shouted Grey from behind the twins spooking them to where they instantly slammed into their mother and latched on to her. Stella sat straight up and glared at Grey. The two kept this up until Stella noticed the time on the clock that was hanging on the wall.

Now panicking, Stella began running around like a chicken with its head cut off saying, "Crap Crap Crap, I'm going to be late!" as she soon ran out the door.

Apon hearing the front door slam which indicated that her sister left the apartment, Grey came from the opposite side of the twin's bed and looked down at them.

"Well now that your mother is gone for the day, how about I make you guys some breakfast?"

Both the twins nodded to their aunt and untangled themselves from the blanket they were wrapped in.

* * *

Coming out of the apartment complex, Stella was soon seen running down the sidewalk dodging people, walking animals & random trash bags that were put out for the garbage men to pick up. Several blocks later, she came across the front gate of the new High School that had been built recently in response to too many students being in one school. {Finally, I'm here.} She thought.

"So this is the alien Black Rock Shooter I heard of from the conversation I spied on earlier this week." Spoke a mysterious figure cloaked in shadows as she watched Stella run down the sidewalks through a circle surrounded by Green tainted Purple flames.

"BAFE, I ask for your assistants on this matter."

Soon a bright Pink portal had opened up from the dark green colored stone ground and out came an elegant womanly figure. The Other-self rose to her feet as the portal closed underneath her. She wore a Pink colored noble dress along with Pink metal gauntlets that covered both of her arms and ended at her shoulders. Her hair was the same Pink as the rest of her outfit. From her head sprouted two slightly darker Pink colored curved horns one would see on a sheep. Her skin like most Other-selves was pale but was more a pale Green rather than the usual White. Apon her face rested a pair of glasses.

BAFE looked up at the figure as she bows and asked, "What matter do you have that requires my services Mistress?"

The shadowy figure looked down at BAFE and said, "One: You don't have to bow to me any longer BAFE. Two: We are friends remember? You don't have to act so formal. And Three: This is what I have need of you." as she points toward the image of Stella arriving at the front gate of the new school.

BAFE looked at the image and almost immediately noticed the similarities to Black Rock Shooter and this girl. Turning around, BAFE asked, "Who is she DarkMistress?"

With a sigh, the shadow covered figure rose from her throne as the two torches around the throne lit up with dark Green flames revealing the figure. DarkMistress was a tall woman around 5ft; 7in with long Black hair and a pair of small pointed fox ears sitting on her head. She wore a Purple kimono which was overlaid by chest armor of the same color and was also connected to a pair of shoulder plates. Around her waist near her hips was a large Black Chain. The hands were covered by Black and Red colored metal scissor claws. Around her neck, laid some Black gothic jewelry while her legs and feet were covered by a pair Black thigh highs and a pair of Black colored straw sandals. Flowing behind her were nine metallic fox tails which were a mix between Purple and Black.

DarkMistress looked to BAFE and said, "This girl from what information that I have gathered is another Black Rock Shooter. Her name is Stella Love. She's also an alien from another dimension. Not much is known about her at this time though except she lives in the Real-World as a human would."

"What do you think about this situation? Do you think she will be a problem?" asked BAFE

"It's not her that I'm truly worried about, it's our BRS…Rock that I'm worried about." Replied DarkMistress

"I see your point. Everything seems to be okay now. But it doesn't mean it's going to stay that way. Do you think BRS is really okay with this alien version of her being in the Real-World and being so close to Mato?" questioned BAFE

With another sigh, DarkMistress continued, "I honestly don't know. Gold Saw believes she's okay with it as long as Stella isn't a danger to Mato and her family. But if Mato and Stella would meet, there's a chance they could become close friends and I'm not sure what Rock would do if she noticed Mato hanging out with her more and more often. Rock might even feel threatened by the friendship and do something drastic if an event were to occur where she had no control over it. I'm actually tempted to ask Konata to keep an eye on things since she lives so close by."

With a surprised look on her face, BAFE asked, "Is that really necessary to ask your Real-self to do such a thing? I mean acting as a spy? Isn't putting her in danger more than it's worth?"

With a shake of her head, DarkMistress continued. "No! I'm not putting Konata in danger. She knows what she is getting into since she gave her number and address to Stella's sister Nana Grey yesterday when she met them at the grocery store. She always had a sixth sense when it comes to powers from the Other-World ever since first came in contact with me when she was little."

With uncertainty in her voice, BAFE spoke, "If you believe that she's going to be okay with it, then go ahead with the plan. I assume that you're going to tell her about the situation with Stella & Rock?"

"Yes I'm going to tell her about them. After all Konata is going to need to know about them if she's going to be able to watch over a pair of alien twins that have Other-World powers."

"When are you going to tell her?" asked BAFE who was raising an eyebrow.

"In a couple of minutes." Replied DarkMistress

"Oh wow, what a coincident that I happen to come across this conversation as the both of you happen to be talking about me." Said a disembodied voice

Both Other-selves suddenly stopped their conversation as they realized who was talking. DarkMistress spoke up, "Konata, we need to talk about the information I found out about Grey & the twins you met yesterday at the store."

"I know, I was just contacting you about the strange vibe I got off from those three." Replied Konata

"So, do you mind keeping an eye on those three? Also maybe Stella if she's around at the time?" Asked DarkMistress

"I don't mind, it could be fun anyway. That's why I gave them my number and address."

"Just be careful Konata…okay?" said DarkMistress with a pleading look on her face.

"Don't worry Mistress, I will." Replied Konata but then added, "Hey listen, I got to go. My doorbell rang."

"Alright, talk to me later when get the chance." Asked DarkMistress

* * *

While the conversation between DarkMistress and Konata was going on…"Well, this seems to be the place." Grey said as she looked down on the piece of paper then back at the door. Looking down at the twins, she nodded at their attire which consisted of a similar fashion from the day before.

Kuroshi looked at his sister Shiroshi while looked at him. Both were wearing t-shirts with Yang &Ying symbols. While Kuroshi was wearing black jeans, Shiroshi wore a white skirt. They were both wearing the same shoes from the day before.

Grey rang the doorbell and waited. {"Hope Konata doesn't think we are being rude by just showing up unannounced.} She thought.

* * *

Konata began walking to the door after she ended the mental conversation with her Other-self. Putting her hand on the doorknob and turning, the door opened to see the girl from yesterday.

"Oh hey come on in you three." Said Konata

Grey and the twins took off their shoes and left them by the door as they were walking in.

"You guys want anything?" Questioned Konata who had her head tilted to her side.

Raising his small hand, Kuroshi asked, "Do you have anything fun to play with here?"

With a cat like smirk slowly appearing on to her face, Konata said, "You bet I do! Come on follow me!"

Quickly stopping at a halt, Konata turned back around at Grey who just waved at her which told her it was alright and to keep going. With the smirk returning, Konata led the twins to her dad's old room which was converted into a game room for parties and other entertainment.

With their eyes in complete awe in what lay before them, twin smirks quickly appeared as they walked into the room. The room had two Grey-Blue love seats to the back corners of the room each. There was a large couch with the same color of the love seats near the back wall. The wall was a plain white filled with anime and videogame posters. A huge brown shelf lay next to a small brown cabinet stand. In the shelf laid many videogame systems from both America and Japan.

Five Minutes later, Konata left the room after she set up an old NES for the twins to play with.

* * *

While Konata and the twins wen to the game room, Grey was sitting on the couch waiting for Konata's return. Sitting on the couch with nothing to do, Grey got up and started to look around at the pictures when one caught her eye. Picking it up she had a closer look.

"That's a picture of my parents." Said Konata as she walked up to Grey

"I see both you and your mom look alike." Grey turned beside her to look at Konata and asked, "If you don't mind me asking. What happened to them?"

Konata just looked at her and said, "Well, I really don't remember my mom. She died when I was very young. Now my dad is a total different story all together. It turned out my dad had been bribing some officers to keep him off a pedo watch list for years. He finally got caught when my cousin and her partner caught him and the bribed officers in the act of making the deal. My cousin then managed to keep the house long enough so when I got back from college I received the house under my name. A couple days later after I finally settled back in, my old manager at a Cosplay Café I work at during High School called and said that he was retiring and asked me if I wanted to take his place as the new manager. So ever since then, I worked there and dropped by several times a week to check up on the workers I hired."

Blinking in surprise, Grey said, "Wow…It sure sounds like you have your hands full."

"Yeah it is. Hey, do you mind if I tell you something important?" Asked Konata

Wondering what was on Konata's mind, Grey said, "Not at all, go ahead."

Taking a deep breath, Konata continued, "Well okay…here goes. Do you feel like there's more to this world? An extension of the world that you can't see?"

With a nod from Grey, Konata continued… "Well, there is one. This extension is called the Other-world. The Other-world is a plain that exist next to our world. The Other-world is both a physical and spiritual plain that have inhabitants called Other-selves. Do you have any questions so far?"

Grey started off slowly as she spoke, "I assume by Other-selves, you mean another version of you and others like you?"

Konata just smiled and said, "Your catching on…yes, what you said is true. Other-selves also tend to have title names like mine. My Other-self is called DarkMistress. Some Other-selves even use abbreviations of their titles for their names. Each Other-self has their own world that they live in. Now the reason that I'm telling you this is because you and the twins give off a signature that's very similar to an Other-self. From that information I just told you, I can tell that you're not from this world originally. From what DarkMistress has told me, there is another Black Rock Shooter here in the Real-world. Do you happen to know her?"

Blinking in astonishment, Grey spoke, "You mean there is an Other-self named Black Rock Shooter?" Leaning back on the couch, Grey continued, "I guess that would make sense. Since my sister and I plus the twins all come from an alternate dimension that just got over from a war between two planets. It would make sense to possibly run into other versions of us. As for your question, yes I do know the Real-world Black Rock Shooter. She's my sister…her name is Stella Love." Leaning forward again, Grey asked, "When did you find out about us?"

"Me? Well I personally found out about you guys several minutes before you guys arrived here from over hearing a conversation my Other-self was having with another. From what I know, DarkMistress was listening in on a conversation between Black Gold Saw and Black Rock Shooter. In that conversation, Gold Saw said that a day before their conversation her Red flame started freaking out. As she slept, she saw another version of her helping someone and they made a deal of some sort. Then after Gold Saw explained that, it was found out that Rock experienced that same sinario with her own flame. That's all I know. By the way, what's your sister doing now?"

Grey looked at the ceiling as she spoke, "I believe that she should be taking her Entrance exams right now.

"For what? High School?" Asked Konata

"Yes, High School." Answered Grey

"Hey! If you have the time, would you mind if I told you some stories about my friends and during our High School days?" Konata asked

"Not at all, go ahead." Grey answered

"Cool!"

* * *

Once entering the new school, Stella walked up to the front office and waited for someone to come by. A few moments later a man came up and introduced himself as the principle of the newly built school.

"Hello. I assume you're here for the Entrance Exams?" Asked the principle

"Yes sir, I am." Answered Stella as she making sure she had everything.

While smiling the principle then said, "Alright, well if you go down the hall to the end and take a right you should see a line for the Exams that would lead to the basketball court."

{Does school have that many people trying to get in?} Stella thought as she walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Soon taking the right as she neared the end of the hallway, Stella walked to the back of the line and waited. Several moments later as Stella waited, the metal doors soon opened.

Walking into the basketball court, Stella saw it also doubled as a gym off to the side away from the actual court. The room was your typical court room with sports equipment on racks and the walls around the room were painted white. The metal bleachers were pushed to the side allowing more room for the temporary desks that were set up for those who were participating in the exams. Stella soon heard her name being called out and walked to her assigned seat.

After the names were called and the seats were filled up, the teacher in charge of the exams walked up to the podium and said, "Welcome and thank you for participating in these exams. We all hope you manage to pass and become students to this wonderful school. Now I'm in charge of the exams and as such I'll be going around handing NO.2 pencils and blank paper for you to use to help figure out problems in the math portion of the exams. For each portion you have an hour to complete them and have a fifteen minute break in between each portion. If you have any questions, please ask them now as I will be unable to answer them during the tests."

When no one asked a question, the teacher responded, "Alright, now let's begin."

**Alright, what did you guys think? Please leave a comment and tell me.**

**Rock and the Other-selves will appear again next chapter. Mato and Co will also appear as well.**

**Any questions? Send it by PM.**


	4. Continuing Exams & Discovery

**Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to those who took the time to read or review this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter. Both her franchise and herself are owned by Huke.**

**Thoughts = { }**

**Speaking = " " **

**Black Rock Shooter = (Game: Stella; TV: BRS/Rock)**

**Chapter 4: Continuing Exams & Discovery**

Tap tap tap went the pencil point down on the blank paper as the owner lifted it up as she thought.

{That girl with the black hair and blue eyes. Why does she give off a similar vibe to my Other-self?} thought Mato Kuroi as she tried to pay attention to her test. {Hmm…maybe I should get with Yomi and the others after the test. We could then meet up with Saya and discuss this feeling I'm getting off of this girl. Wait Mato! You're getting off topic! Focus on the test!}

{Ugh…it hasn't even been 15 minutes and I'm already starting to get a headache. I wonder how Yomi is doing on this thing.} Thought Kagari Izuriha as she was tempted to rip her hair out in frustration in response to the problem she was stuck on.

Several seats away from Kagari sat Yomi Takanashi who at the moment, was trying to remember each problem as she came across them. 30 minutes soon past as Yomi finished the math portion of the exams and flipped over the test booklet signifying that she had finished. While she waited she began to wonder about how her friends were doing on the test. {I really hope Mato put some effort into studying. I would hate not to have any of my friends being here.}

{Well, I'm finally done with this portion.} thought Yuu Kotari as she laid her exam down on her desk. Turning to her left, Yuu spotted Mato who was finishing up hers as well. (At least Mato got through that without much trouble.)

Turning her head again, Yuu noticed Kagari was still looking like she wanted to rip her hair out as she filled in the bubbles on the sheet that came with the booklet. With a teardrop forming behind her head Yuu thought, {Now we know even with Yomi's help, Kagari still gets frustrated easily.}

Suddenly noticing a signature of an Other-self nearby, Yuu turned to her left from where she sensed it was coming from, and spotted a girl with long black hair with blue eyes sitting at one of the desk re-looking at her answers before flipping the exams over. Sensing that she was being watched, the girl looked over in the general direction as she spotted Yuu staring at her. After that, Yuu looked down at her desk and thought, {Saya and the others need to know about this pronto.}

* * *

The test seemed a little hard for Stella at first considering she had to cram a whole year's worth of knowledge within a span of a week. But after calming herself down, she continued with the math portion of the exams hoping she does well enough to be qualified to enter the high school.

After roughly 45 minutes had past, Stella put down her exam as she felt as if she was being watched by someone in the crowd of soon to be students. Turning to where she felt the presents of the other person, she saw a girl with light brown hair staring back at her. A few moments past as the two girls stared at each other only for the girl with the light brown hair to turn back down to her desk obviously in thought about something. Turning back to her own desk, Stella began waiting for time to be up for the break.

* * *

Back in the Other-World, Rock was sitting in her own hidden section of her world of Blue. This hidden section was in a form of a normal styled house unless you counted the random checker board pattern on the walls and floor. The rest was standard stuff including a bed, a small wooden rectangular desk with a lamp off to the side, a wooden chair and a small dark blue rug with a white star in the middle of it laying near the bed.

Sitting in the chair, Rock began pondering what she saw from Mato's point of view during her exams.

{So, that's what my counter-part looks like. Stella looks like a normal human girl but even Mato noticed the similarities between her and me. Eventually Mato will find out the truth though. While I could tell her during her break, I'm not going to. But I really do hope Stella isn't a threat to anyone. I would hate to have to fight another version of myself. It was bad enough when I fought Mato who took on my normal form while I was still in my Insane State two years ago.}

Rock soon got up from her chair to head to her kitchen as she heard a noise. Passing through checker board covered hallway; she reached her destination and began looking through her fridge only to find several slices of pizza missing from one of the boxes Mato gave her several days ago. With an annoyed look now plastered on her face, Rock turned around to go to her living room only to find the thief and freeloader was actually Strength laying on the couch eating said pizza while watching the TV. Walking up to the couch and staring down at her, Rock asked…

"What are you doing in my hidden section? Also how did you find this place?"

Strength looked up from where her head was resting on the arm rest and pointed at Rock's coat. Looking down in confusion Rock looked down at her coat. While nothing looked out of place until she spotted something camouflaged moving out her line of site. Twirling her coat off, Rock quickly spotted the moving thing and grabbed it. Lifting the mechanical spider in her fingers, Rock glared at it then crushed it.

Staring up at Rock, Strength said, "Chariot isn't going to like that you know."

Raising an eyebrow Rock responded as she crossed her arms, "Oh, what is she going to do about it?"

Suddenly just a couple feet away from them, the ceiling began to crack as a giant metal spider leg crashed through nabbing Rock before she had a chance to respond.

Strength just looked at the ceiling that now sported a good size hole that was slowly repairing itself. She then went back to eating pizza and began watching Real-world events that were going on at that moment.

"Oh! So this is where you are? I was originally expecting to see Rock here but after seeing her be carried away like a rag doll by Chariot, I thought Why not see Rock's hidden section for a change. So why are you here?" asked Dead Master who down at Strength while raising an eyebrow in question and waited for an answer from the smaller girl.

Strength turned away from the TV and got up to go to the fridge. Quickly walking back to the couch a moment later with pizza box in hand, she offered Dead a slice.

"While I thank you for giving me a slice…that still doesn't answer my last question. What are you doing here?"

"I'm bored." replied Strength who flipped a channel that soon landed on Mato taking her exams.

Dead tilted her head and said, "Really, you're bored?"

Looking back the television screen, Dead smirked and said, "You know, you could do the same thing in your hidden section but you can only watch over your Real-self. So why are you watching Mato instead of Yuu? And speaking of Mato. That little speech that you said about Other-Selves only loving their Real-self, only really applied to those who had no emotions do to us only being able to fallow instincts to fight. That wouldn't really apply to you back then now would it?"

With a little bit of panic in her voice Strength asked, "Wha…what do you mean by that?"

"What I mean." Said Dead, "Is that what you said to Mato as you were dying did not add up to what you did with Mato in the Real-world before that."

With a confused look on her face as she tilted her head to the side, Strength asked, "Huh? I don't get it. What are you trying to say?"

Sighing as she pushed up her glasses, Dead continued. "You became friends, best friends in fact. What you said after the battle two years ago did not add up to what you did before it. If what you said was true…then you wouldn't have been able to become friends with her. You gaining emotions gave you the ability to like and love other things besides your Real-self. Both Rock and I both came to the conclusion that while in the Real-world you became Mato's best friend and eventually started to feel feelings for her that you ignored as you believed it wouldn't work out between the two of you as you were an Other-self and she was a Real-self."

Strength's eyes went wide as she shrunk back to the other end of the couch in self shame as she thought that she was going to be ridiculed by Dead Master.

Blinking in surprise, Dead quickly spoke, "Strength listen, I'm not here to ridicule you for liking Mato. Neither is Rock for that matter. In fact, Yomi spoke with Yuu in private recently about your behavior while in the Real-world two years ago. Yuu would be willing to let you spend some time there so you could finally talk to Mato face to face if you want to."

"But Other-selves don't belong in the Real-world!" cried Strength as she looked at Dead in disbelief at what she was hearing.

Fully expecting the outburst from her, Dead put her hand on Strength's shoulder and said, "I know that. What I was getting at was that Yuu would be willing to let you use her body from time to time so you could spend time with Mato."

"What?! You remember what Gold Saw told you what happened when Yuu was in my body. She nearly lost it completely!"

Trying desperately not to slap the crap out of the poor girl, Dead remained firmed and continued. "That was because she wasn't all there to begin with Strength. She didn't really have anyone to call a true friend and mentally became detached from the world around her. That's why she nearly lost it. As for her actions in your body, almost all the Other-selves were constantly fighting at the time. Life was a battle ground here. Anyone with emotions would eventually lose it. Either it be Yuu or you or someone else."

With a sigh, Dead soon stood up and walked to the kitchen to find a glass.

"Upper shelf to the left." Said Strength as she watched Dead retrieve the glass and proceeded to pour herself some water and walked back to the couch to continue the conversation. "Okay now that I'm back, let's finish this conversation shall we?" asked Dead. "As I was saying, Now that there isn't that much fighting going on, Yuu is willing to switch with you when you want to hang out with Mato."

"But, I thought Mato and Yomi had a thing going with each other? I mean Mato wouldn't shut up about Yomi when she first met her and…"

"Hahahahahaha! Really? You thought Yomi and Mato were into one another?" exclaimed Dead who was trying not to spill her water on the floor

"Well Mato did go to the festival and asked her but not me so I thought there was something going on with the two of them."

"So you were jealous of Yomi?"

"Okay I admit it I was a little jealous of her suddenly showing up out of know where and taking Mato's attention. Listen, Ca…Can we please change the subject now?"

"Oh no, I want to hear more…"

SLAM! went the door as Rock came back in looking worse for wear.

Dead spoke up as she saw Rock's condition. "What happened to you? Cause you look like you went into a three round fight with an oversized blender and lost horribly." {Although your hair looks like that anyway.} Dead thought silently to herself

Rock stared at the pair with an unreadable expression as they looked back at her as to question on what she thinking. Suddenly she grabs the two and proceeds to drag them out her hidden section through the front door that lead to her world of Blue. As they reached the edge of the border to her world, Rock let go of them and said…

"Stay out of my world!"

Both Dead Master and Strength watched as Rock turned around to walk back to her hidden section. Strength turned to Dead and asked, "What's her problem?" Dead looked back her and shrugged as if to tell the younger girl she didn't know herself either.

As Strength was dusting herself off and was about to leave, Dead stopped her and said, "By the way Strength, I will get you to tell me more of our conversation from earlier." Looking annoyed at Dead's pestering on that subject, Strength just walked off back to her world as Dead just stood there dumbfounded at being ignored.

Now back in her hidden section without interruptions, Rock went to her refrigerator and opened to the last pizza box only to find only one slice left. Picking up the slice, Rock thought, {I really need to install a security system in here.} With a sigh, Rock then walked back to the couch and turned the TV and preceded to devourer the lone pizza slice.

* * *

Back in the Real-world, Mato and Co had just walked out of the Gym and began to look for the Guidant's Councilor's office to find Saya. Thankfully, the office was just down the hall from the Gym. Opening the door to go in, they looked around for any sign of Saya.

"Is it me or does this room looks near identical to Saya's office from our old junior high school?" asked Yuu

Blinking at the sudden question and realizing that Yuu was right; the girls turned and sat down on the couch. A moment later, Saya came from a closed door that connected to a smaller room where her desk was located.

"Oh! Hello girls. What brings you here today? Trying to get familiar with the surrounding area? Or did you come here to visit me?" asked Saya as she put down her coffee mug on the table and took a seat in a comfy chair opposite to the couch Mato and her friends were sitting in.

Yuu spoke up, "Actually Saya, we came here talk to you about a girl we saw during the exams.

Blinking in surprise, Saya's demeanor quickly became serious as she noticed the looks on the girl's faces.

"What seems to be the problem with this girl? We normally only act like this if it has something to do with the Other-world." Asked Saya

* * *

Meanwhile in the hallway, Stella was walking around just as Mato and Co were minute ago before her trying to find her way around the place. As she was passing the Guidant's Councilor's office, when she noticed the door wasn't fully closed. About to close the door, but stopped when she heard something along the lines of Black Rock Shooter.

{What? I must have heard wrong or something.} thought Stella as she crept closer to the door to hear more.

* * *

"We're telling you Saya that the girl during the exams gave off the same signature as Mato's Other-self."

"But that doesn't make any sense. How could another human give of the same signature as Mato's Other? asked Saya as she trying to wrap her head around the strange concept.

Kagari soon spoke up saying, "Maybe she's actually Rock but with either dyed hair or has a spell on herself to change her appearance so she could blend in better?"

The other occupants in the room looked wide-eyed at the blond girl. "What? Don't tell me that you're surprised that I said something intelligent just because I'm a blond." With an irritated look on her face, Kagari then said, "Stop stereotyping me dammit!"

Knowing how her old friend could get when she becomes really wired up, Yomi decided to speak what was on her mind. Guys, I think we should head back to the gym now. We don't want to be late, do we? We can discuss if this girl is really Black Rock Shooter later. Right now we need to get back."

The girls agreed to visit Saya during every break they had after each exam segment so they could continue the conversation. The girls then proceeded to leave the room and back to the gym.

* * *

Stella quickly left the area a moment or two before the door was opened and went back to the gym trying to process it all.

{Grey is going to need to know this when I get home later. But now I need to focus on the exams.}

Arriving back at her assigned seat as the assistant teacher called her name, Stella then waited for the instructor who arrived and began to tell the rules for the science portion. Granted the rules didn't change much but it was better safe than sorry as a couple of the students looked like they were still in lala land from the break. Soon the second exam started signaling all students to shut up and start.

During the middle of the exam Stella felt like someone was staring at her. Trying to shake the feeling was rather hard when you're trying to pay attention to more important things.

* * *

What felt like forever, the four friends arrived back at Saya's office after the science portion.

"Ow My head hurts from thinking so much." cried Mato who was holding her head as they arrived.

"Well…look at it this way Mato. With your brain hurt, which technically means that you're thinking which in turn tells us that you actually studied and know the answers." said Yuu causing the others to laugh.

"Okay okay, stop making fun of my study habits already!" cried Mato as she pouted in despair.

"Girls remember we have important things to talk about, namely to tell if this mysterious girl is really BRS or not. Did any of you find out her name when they her to her assigned seat for the exams?" asked Saya who was looking between the four waiting for answer.

Raising her hand Mato said, "I think the teacher said her name was Stella Love."

Blinking in surprise, Saya suddenly spoke what she remembered Black Gold Saw telling her.

"I remember a conversation I had with Gold Saw a while back. In short, she said to be on the lookout for someone with the name Stella Love. When I asked her why, she responded with, "Just a hunch." I didn't expect her hunch to be correct though."

"Wait! Do you mean Gold Saw knew about this girl ahead of time?" asked Yomi

"How is that possible?" asked Mato

"Do you think she's in on this or something?" Yuu also asked

Looking a tad frustrated from all the questioning, Saya raised her hand to signal them to stop.

"Alright! Enough with all the questions. You girls need to get back to the exams before your late."

"No! Not more test!" cried Mato and Kagari who both looked like they were on the verge of tears.

* * *

The end of the day finally arrived letting out the future students to go home and rest. Quickly going back through the path she took that morning to get to the school, Stella arrived at the apartment and took out her key to the door. Opening the door and stepping inside, she took off her boots then went to the couch.

Relaxing her feet on a pillow as she laid across the couch, Stella began to think.

{What a day. First I thought the day would be great. I would just go in there and take test of several subjects to determine if I would be qualified for the school. And at first it was going good, and then it went really…really…weird. I mean…I was just looking around trying to get a feel for the school and then I noticed a door that wasn't closed all the way. I was about to close it until I heard my secondary name being called causing me want to hear more. Other-world, Other-selves, Real-world, Real-selves…what type of wacked out world did our Gold Saw send us too?}

The sound of the door to the apartment opening rang ing Stella's ears telling her Grey and the twins just came home. Slowly getting of the couch, Stella walked to the kitchen and waited against the wall. Grey walked in as she saw her sister leaning on the wall.

Both sisters looked at each other and said at the same time, "We need to talk." After realizing what each of them said, they both thought, {This is going to be a long night.]

**Alright, what did you guys think? Please leave a comment and tell me.**

**Any questions? Feel free to send me a PM.**


	5. Discoveries and Bonding

**Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to those who took the time to read or review this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter. Both her franchise and herself are owned by Huke.**

**Thoughts = { }**

**Speaking = " " **

**Black Rock Shooter = (Game: Stella; TV: BRS/Rock)**

**Chapter 5: Discoveries and Bonding**

"Should you start? Or should I?" asked Grey as both Stella and herself sat down at the table.

Stella thought for a second and said, "I think I'll go first." With a nod to continue from her sister, Stella spoke again, "After I left this morning to take the test, everything was going fine. It was during the first fifteen minute break between the Math and science portion of the test that my day took a turn for the weird. At first I was just walking around the hallway to get to know the surrounding area better. I then saw a door to the guidance councilor's office not fully closed and was about to close it fully until I heard my secondary name Black Rock Shooter being said. At first I thought I heard wrong and leaned closer to the opening of the door to hear better. What I heard today is going to sound very weird even by our standards. I found out that there is another world next to this one called the Other-world. In this world there are beings called Other-selves and…"

Stella would have continued if Grey hadn't stopped her by raising her hand in a stop motion. Puzzled by her sister's motion, Stella allowed Grey to talk.

Lowering down her hand and taking a deep breath, Grey spoke, "Stella, I found out that same information today as well from the twin's new babysitter. Apparently Konata has an Other-self called DarkMistress who watches over events in the Other-world and sometimes the Real-world if needed. From what Konata had overheard, DarkMistress saw a conversation between the Other-world's version of Black Gold Saw and their version of you about a week ago. Apparently BRS also known as Rock had her flame act up causing to see images from our war in our original dimension from your memories."

"What? Really?" exclaimed Stella and then she leaned back in thought.

A moment past as Stella thought when suddenly she looked at Grey and asked, "If she saw my memories, then shouldn't I be able to see her's?

Sitting in a thinking position Grey pondered her sister's question. Looking back up at Stella, Grey spoke, "I believe in theory yes you should be able to but I wouldn't recommend it. We wouldn't know what type of effect it would have on either of you or even Rock's Real-self here in the Real-world."

As the two sisters sat there at the table, they heard a scream coming from the twin's room. Quickly bolting over the living room carpet to the door, Stella and Grey looked in and saw the twins holding something down with their bed sheet. Walking over to the bed, Stella looked down at her kids and asked, "What is it?"

Kuroshi looked up at his mom and said, "We don't know. But we do know it's made of metal."

Grey walked up to the bed and grabbed the sheets. Slowly uncovering the sheets showed the metal object. Stella not being able to clearly see the object went to the wall and turned on the lights.

"Oooohhhh…It's a bunny! Can we keep it?" asked Shiroshi as she was jumping up and down in excitement

Yes it was a rabbit…a small normal size pink metal bunny that happened to be looking directly at Stella. Stella looked to her right at Grey with a worried look and stared back down at the robotic bunny. Picking it up and walking out of the room, Stella went into the dining room and sat the robot down.

Continuing her staring contest, Stella broke the silence and asked, "XNFE?"

Suddenly a click was heard. Looking puzzled, Stella turned the robot over and saw a cable coming out of the robot's rear end with yellow, white and red plugs attached to the end of it.

With a teardrop forming behind her head, Grey who walked back into the room thought, {A cable coming out of the rear end of a robotic rabbit? Yeeaaah…this is sooo MAZUMA's doing. I wonder if XNFE noticed this?}

Picking the rabbit up, Stella walked over to the TV and inserted the cables to the back of it. After turning on the TV, the rabbit responded with its eyes starting to glow as it received a signal from somewhere. Suddenly the TV screen started to form a picture showing a close up of a red eye covering more than three-fourths of the screen before it backed up revealing XNFE sitting in a black and pink chair.

"Hey! Long time no see!" said XNFE as she waved at the screen.

Stella and Grey looked at the TV in bewilderment at who they were seeing as they thought this person was dead..

Raising an eyebrow, XNFE casually asked, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

While pointing at the screen, Stella spoke saying the one thing that was on both of their minds, "How are you alive? I swore you got eaten by one of the machines just after I spared your life."

Looking back at the sisters, XNFE replied, "Well…I kinda did die. For me it was twenty-six years ago when I was reborn as a human. The part of my soul that remembered being XNFE was re-born as an Other-self to my Real-self Hiiragi Kagami. That's how I'm here. Any other questions?"

Grey decided to speak up and asked, "Who else is with you that was reborn from our world? Also, what happened to your arms?"

Stella blinked and stared at XNFE and realized Grey was right. XNFE's Bunny Arms were gone and replaced by actual arms covered by silk fabric that was black and pink.

With a smirk, XNFE spoke saying, "Well in this new body of mine, the inside of the Bunny Arms has a pocket dimension in which creates regular arms and are formed from the energy of the dimension inside the arms. As for who is around, there's just MEFE, LLWO, MAZUMA and myself. The other three were sentenced to Hell by Kami. As for Sing, Kami sentenced her to be reborn as a human without an Other-self. I don't even know if she remembers her past life or not though"

"If she did, this planet probably wouldn't be standing right now." Replied Grey

"True." said XNFE who then asked as she lend on her left elbow, "So how long have you guys been there in the real world?

Stella looked at the screen and said, "About a week or so."

"Really!? asked XNFE who looked surprised at the answer. "Well getting back to the conversation, who are the kids that I saw?"

At this, Stella glared at the screen and said, "Speaking of which. Why was your rabbit in their room anyway?"

XNFE looked taken aback a bit when she saw the glare Stella was giving her as she was expecting a good answer from her. With a small gulp, XNFE explained…

"I decided to take a look around the real world as there really nothing to do here in the Other-world. So I sent my newest drone to hop around with its cloaking activated. As I was looking through its eyes this morning, I saw you Stella entering the high school. So then I decided to have the drone follow you as I was really surprised that you were here instead of back in our old world. So as you got home, you shut the door before my drone could get inside. I then saw a way in through a window then waited for the room's door to open so I could speak with you only to find the drone to be covered in sheets. So again, who are the two adorable little kids?"

With a sigh, Stella started to explain… "They are my kids that also have another alien's DNA named Black Gold Saw. They were created by the same cloning machine that created me. Apparently the machine was sent to the Alien planet was later used as a blueprint for the more updated modals after the cloning process of Black Gold Saw failed. I think it failed because it still had some of my blood in it during the procedure and the scientist sealed the machine but left it on encase. Anyway Gold Saw later came across the storage lab around 5 years ago and saw the twins just outside their artificial womb crying. She then hid with them and several orphans they found in a hidden bunker below the storage lab to stay get out of the war."

"WOW" said XNFE as she leaned back into her chair then responded, "Who would have thought that you would be a mother.

Suddenly a voice in the background was heard saying, "Who is a mom?"

XNFE turned her head to look back and said, "Stella is here in the Real-world along with Grey. Stella is the mom to a pair of twins."

Quickly hearing running toward where XNFE was sitting, her seat was then pushed to the side. After hearing an off screen "Hey!" from XNFE, the sisters were met with MAZUMA whose smile turned into frown apon looking at Stella. Turning to his side he said, "I thought you said she had a pair of twins?"

The next thing that was seen on the screen was MAZUMA getting hit over the head by one of XNFE's Bunny Arms. "Not those type of twins you perv!" yelled XNFE as her voice was heard off screen followed by MAZUMA apologizing saying, "Oww, XNFE! It was a joke! I knew what you meant!"

With a smirk that quickly formed on her face as she saw MAZUMA. Grey spoke, "Hey XNFE! Take look at this!"

Coming onto the screen XNFE looked confused as she looked at the Rabbit drone she sent to the Real-world.

"What am I looking at?" XNFE asked

Grey showed the cords that lead to the TV. XNFE then followed them back to the drone and gained a tick mark and looked down at MAZUMA. She then said, "I'm giving you a two minute head start. I suggest you start running NOW!" With a gulp in fear, MAZUMA began running for his dear life.

XNFE turned back to the screen and said, "Well, it's been fun talking to you two again but I have to go for now. I'll talk to MEFE and LLWO and tell them that the both of you are in the Real-world. Also, all I can say is be careful with your information you obtained about the Other-world and that girl Mato. Every Other-self has been keeping watch over there Real-self. I honestly don't even know what Rock would do if she felt threatened by a sudden friendship between Mato and you Stella."

With a quick nod indicating that she understood what was being said to her, Stella waved at XNFE as the transmission ended.

"Well, that was informative to say the least.", said Grey as she began to stand up from sitting on the floor to stretch.

"Yeah real informative.", replied Stella as she too got up to stretch from sitting "Especially when finding out four of our old enemies are alive and the possibility of running into the reincarnation of the woman that was once our "MOTHER" who by the way I was hoping to never have to meet ever again."

With an eyebrow raised on her little sister's attitude, Grey spoke up saying, "Let's just forget about it tonight okay? We can deal with Sing when the time comes if she remembers at all. If she doesn't, then well there's nothing to worry about."

Grey then walks up to Stella and holds her and says, "Look I know you're worried about the twin's safety when it comes to Sing finding out about them. But you have to remember that Sing was reincarnated and could be anywhere on this planet and may not be able to remember anything anyway. So just calm down and rest on the couch. I'll deal dinner for us tonight okay. How does soup sound to you?"

Being let go by Grey, Stella proceeds to sit down on the couch and says, "Soup is fine I guess." Suddenly she realized something and looks back at Grey, "What am I going to do until I find out if I was accepted into the high school or not?"

Grey put down the can of chicken broth and began pondering. Several minutes passed until an idea struck her. Looking back down at Stella, Gray said, "How about hang out with the twins?"

With a slight panic in her eyes, Stella spoke, "Okay…but what would we do? In case you've forgotten Grey, I have only been a mother for about a week. I really don't know that much about kids. What am I supposed to do?"

"Take them to the park then. I think there is a small playground off to the side of it somewhere. You three could finally have time to get to know each other. They been wanting to go for a while now."

A small crept on to Stella's face as she realized Grey was right. That would be the perfect time to get to really know each other. Looking back up at her sister, a small "thanks" was heard.

While in the twin's room, both Kuroshi and Shiroshi were slowly falling asleep after hearing their mother and aunt's conversation. Realizing they would finally feel a lot closer to their mom, twin smirks appeared as they finally drifted to sleep.

* * *

Back in the Other-world, a world of Purple made of solid stone stood next to a cliff in a field of rocks and purple crystals that ranged in size. The crystals seem to jut out of the ground every which way and gave a somewhat eerie glow if one were to look at them long enough. In the middle of the Purple world stood a large stone structure that spiraled into the sky. The base of the structure was surrounded by large crystals that seemed to keep it from falling over.

Connected to the Purple world was another world. This second world was Green like Dead Master's but vastly different in terms of was contained within it. In this Green world, stood a vast forest in which several kind of Other-world beast roam free. The owner of this world didn't mind the beast as they were considered fair game for him to hunt as sport. The forest's grounds held jagged rocks and pieces of bark that seemed to stick up from the ground. In the middle of the Green world stood a structure that was quite small. The structure resembled an old abandoned factory out of a horror flick complete with several broken windows and cracked concrete walls. All and all it didn't look that impressive but it served its purpose as a home.

Inside his hidden section, LLWO was sitting on a stool at a work bench looking at a newer model of a crossbow. "Finally! I'm almost done. Just a few more adjustments should do it." As LLWO was tinkering with the crossbow, a shadowish figure started to walk out of the dark corner in the room. Slowly the figure reached out… "Hey Mii." said LLWO as he turned around to face his girlfriend.

"Damn it Lirio!" said MEFE as she fully manifested out of the shadows with a small pout on her face as she walked towards him. Her arms wrapped around his neck pulling each other closer till their faces were inches apart. Slowly their lips brushed up against one another into a small kiss.

With a smile on his face, LLWO asked, "What was that for?" as he slid his arms around her waist and pulled her a tad bit closer.

A smirk appeared on MEFE's face as she slid one of her arms from its current position and laid it upon LLWO's chest. Twirling her finger around in a circle motion as it pushed down on his skin, she looked up at him and said, "I just felt like it."

"Really?" asked LLWO

"Yes really!" replied MEFE as her face turned serious only to return to normal a second later and her hand playfully slapped his chest. Looking back up at her boyfriend, MEFE asked, "You know, we haven't really been over to my place together in a while. And staying on an old mattress isn't something that I would really call romantic."

Looking around at the room, LLWO said, "I guess your right Mii…there really isn't much to do here. Perhaps leaving my world would be a nice change of pace." He then added while wiggling his eyebrows up and down, "We could even have a bit of alone time to ourselves too. What do you say to that?"

MEFE began to lightly chuckle and said, "Oh stop. What do you think this is…a sappy Soap-Opera?"

Raising his eyebrow in a questioning manner, LLWO replied saying, "No I don't but I believe I know someone who does though."

"Oh? And who is that?" asked MEFE

Her only response was LLWO pointing over to a crate near a fair window. With a confused expression written on her face, MEFE walked over to it only to notice something trying to move very quickly out of her line of site. Striking before the thing could get a way.

LLWO sighed as he saw what was in his girlfriend's hand. "Great, one of Chariot's robotic spiders. I heard that she's been spying a lot on other Other-selves lately. It got to the point that some even went to confront her on it only to be blasted into a mountain or a cliff by a macaron the size of a boulder going around a hundred miles per hour."

After hearing what LLWO said, the only thought that went through MEFE's mind at that moment as she looked down at the tiny robot was…{Ouch! That sounds like a big cookie. Hate to be hit by that.}

"Come on Mii, let's go." said LLWO as he waved his arm causing MEFE to come out of her thoughts. With a small shrug of her shoulders, she dropped the robot and walked over to him.

* * *

In a certain yellow world filled with broken toys and dolls laid a floating doll house held down by chains. Inside its interior laid empty at first glance. But if one were to look closer at the floor in the darkest corner one would find a hole covered by a small ripple like effect.

Inside the hidden section was yellow. The walls were yellow with random colored macaron shifted in different directions in the walls themselves. In one of the rooms a large bed laid looking like it came straight out of a fairytale with curtains covering the top and the sides of the bed. Lying on the end of the bed laid Chariot next to a small doll in a green and black dress which oddly looked like Dead Master with green button eyes and green horns sprouting from the head. Chariot was looking at a TV sitting on a small dresser which was showing both LLWO and MEFE in LLWO's hidden section.

Thinking to herself, Chariot thought, {I love this Soap-Opera. I'm glad I have spies everywhere otherwise I would miss out on this stuff.}

A moment later the TV was turned off as she saw her spider get caught.

{At least MEFE didn't crush it like everyone else seems to do…} thought Chariot. She then looked down at the Dead Master doll and said, "Come on Dead-Chan. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

Now back with LLWO and MEFE, both could be seen walking from LLWO's forest. As the couple was continuing their walk, a person size dust cloud could be seen coming toward them at a very fast speed. Soon the cloud ran past them but MEFE swore she heard MAZUMA's voice saying something along the lines of…"STELLAANDGREYAREINTHEREAL-WORLD!" Both MEFE and LLWO blinked several times until their minds caught up with what MAZUMA said.

"Lirio…did MAZUMA say that Stella and Grey are back and are in the Real-world?" asked MEFE as she looked up at him.

Looking back down at her, LLWO replied, "Yes, I think he did."

Soon the two of them looked back over to the area MAZUMA came from and saw XNFE riding one of her bunny attack drones. Quickly stopping and looking down at the couple, XNFE begins to explain the news she came to tell them about as the other drones continued to follow MAZUMA.

* * *

The next day, Stella woke up a tad groggy as she yawned and pulled off her white sheets. Nearly tripping into the nearest wall as she tried to walk, Stella managed to get to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror as the shower began to heat up she thought, {Sheesh…I need to get used to getting up early otherwise I'm going to have trouble when I have to get to school. The stress is already getting to me. Maybe Grey is right. Perhaps I should take the twins to the park today. I could use it as an excuse to relax my worries and spend time with them.}

Taking the washcloth that was hanging on the rack, Stella taken off her night gown and let it drop to the ground. Checking the temperature of the water, she stepped in to the shower. Ten minutes later Stella walked out of the bathroom to change. Pulling out the box of clothes, she put on a blue tank top and a pair of black jeans with her normal boots.

Entering the living room she saw that the television was on the local news channel and a plate of breakfast was covered over by another one. Picking the top plate up, Stella saw eggs and a large waffle on the bottom plate. Glancing slightly to her right a note lay folded downward. Unfolding the note Stella began to read it. A moment later, the note was put back down as she began to go into the kitchen to make some toast.

Sitting back down to eat her completed meal, a sound of a door opening was heard. Sighing, Stella put her fork down and looked to her left to see her kids in their night shirts rubbing the sleep out their eyes. Chucking a bit, Stella got up and walked over them then said, "A bit tired still are we?"

Both twins look up at their mother and nodded slowly at her.

"How about I get you two some breakfast that you aunt made this morning?"

Turning to walk back to the kitchen, Stella went to the refrigerator and brought out some plates of food. Taking them to the microwave, the timer was then turned on allowing Stella time to help her kids into two booster seats that the owner of the Frozen Yogurt shop Mr. Takahashi gave to Grey yesterday on her way home. Hearing the ding from the microwave going off, Stella went to retrieve the food.

Walking back over and setting the food for the twins, Stella sat down to enjoy her meal. During her meal she paused for a moment and spoke, "I've decided to take both of you to the park today. Is that fine with you two?"

Looking back at their mother then at each other then back again, both Shiroshi and Kuroshi nodded in agreement while in their minds they were thinking {Yes, Yes, Yes!}

"Alright now after you two finish eating, I want you to get something warm on. I don't want the both of you catching a cold…even if it's a bit breezy outside." Said Stella

After ten minutes had passed, the twins went to try to put their plates into the sink but realized they couldn't reach it. Looking back at their mother, they saw her finishing her own meal and coming over to them. Putting her own dishes into the sink, Stella took the twin's plates and said, "Go get some warm clothes on so we can get going…okay?"

Knowing not to be told again, the twins ran back to their room to get dressed for the day. Several moments later the twins came out of the room wearing a pair of small sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt with their respective colors. Making sure they had everything on, Stella grabbed her jacket and key and locked the door behind her as the twins came out.

Walking down the sidewalk, the trio came across the park Stella was told about by her sister. Quickly crossing the road to avoid being hit, the twins tried running ahead but were stopped by their mother grabbing their collars. After a small lecture about staying together the three of them walked to the playground area.

Looking down at her daughter, Shiroshi was asked, "Do you want me to push you while you're on the swing?"

A small smile crept onto Shiroshi's face as she turned toward the swing and carefully walked through the sand trying not to fall down. Walking over to the swing, Stella began to push the swing slowly in effort to allow Shiroshi to get used to it. Looking over to her right, Stella saw Kuroshi trying to get up the slide from the slide's end instead of the stairs. Looking back down at Shiroshi, Stella said with a stern look, "I'll be right back okay. Don't go anywhere."

Walking through the park to get away from her children for a couple of hours was Kuroi Kurenai mother of one Kuroi Mato.

"As much as I love my kids, it's so nice to get away from them for a while." Kurenai said as she stretched while walking

Deciding to sit for a while, Kurenai walked over to the nearest bench and sat down to watch a young mother playing with her kids by the swings. Taking out a bento box lunch she packed, Mrs. Kuroi thought, {That poor girl being a mother at her age. There's a reason why I preferred having one kid at a time…less of a hassle to deal with. But still I feel like I met her somewhere before. I mean her looks look familiar to me. Wait! I know who she reminds me of. She reminds me of one of my past-self's daughters Stella.}

Looking up to the sky, Kurenai thought, {I wonder what her life would have been like if I was stopped earlier. What was I even thinking back then? I was clearly insane and off my rocker to allow my hatred to control me like that. Why didn't anyone stop me before the invasion when they had a chance? The stuff that I pulled back then…I still can't believe I over-reacted like that. I need to get my mind off of this line of thinking. Its making me depressed.}

Looking back over at the mother, Kurenai spotted the familiar black jacket with the white star on the back causing her face to become very pale.

Feeling like she was being watched, Stella turned around and spotted a women wearing a tan colored jacket with a small white scarf and tan colored long pants. Noticing the woman's pale expression, Stella used her senses thinking something might be wrong with her but turned very pale herself when she felt a familiar signature. A signature she thought was gone for good.

Both women looked at each other and simultaneously thought as they looked up into the sky, {FUUUUCK! WHY ME?}

**So, how was this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**Any questions? Fill free to PM me.**

**Also if anyone is interested, I have a couple of fanfic ideas for anyone whos willing to take a look at the bottom of my profile page.**


	6. Family Reunions and Sparing

**Hello everyone. I would like to say thank you to those who took the time to read or review this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Rock Shooter. Both her franchise and herself are owned by Huke.**

**Thoughts = { }**

**Speaking = " " **

**Black Rock Shooter = (Game: Stella; TV: BRS/Rock)**

**Chapter 6: Family Reunions and Sparing**

An awkward pause filled the air as Stella and Mrs. Kuroi stared at each other, while the twins just looked at the two adults who looked too lost for words on what where going through their minds.

{Why? Why is she here? Didn't I suffer enough from the war?} thought Stella as she struggled to keep her raising emotions in check and stared at the woman who once was what she would call a monster.

While Stella was having her own internal thoughts, Kurenai's mind felt like it was running around in circles. {How did she get hear? Did she come hear willingly? Who else is here? Is she alone? Who are the kids near her? This is getting nowhere; I might as well ask her.}

"Stella?" asked Kurenai as she stared at her past self's daughter.

Being broken out of her thoughts, Stella shook her head and replied a little shakily, "Y-yes?"

With a sigh of relief at being answered, Kurenai continued with her earlier question. "Is there a place we can go to that's not in the open and talk privately without being overheard, because we really need to talk? Is that okay with you?"

With a nod signaling as a yes, Stella pulled out a cell phone out of her jacket and dialed.

* * *

At Takahashi's Frozen Yogurt shop, Grey was sitting at the cash register waiting for potential customers to come in. Feeling the vibration of her cell phone going off, she pushes aside her apron enough to pull it out of her pocket. Noticing it was Stella's number calling, she answered.

"Hello, Stella? Is something wrong?" Grey asked but soon went wide eyed as she soon screamed into the phone, "WHAT! Stella, if this is some sort of a joke then I'm…fine, I'll ask my boss if we can use the back room to talk. See you in fifteen okay?"

Looking down at the phone, Grey sighed in slight frustration as she placed it into her pocket and began to walk to Mr. Takahashi's office. Arriving at her boss's office, Grey knocked on the door. Hearing a reply from Mr. Takahashi, she stepped in into the office and asked, "Sir would it alright with you if my sister and I plus an old acquaintance use the back room for several minutes when they get here?"

Mr. Takahashi looked up at his employee and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when his cell phone began ringing. Lifting it up to his ear he spoke, "Yes?"

Several moments past as Grey waited until she heard, "Alright, I'll be there. Thanks for letting me know." Looking up at her boss, Grey saw that he was getting up and heading for his door. Growing a tad concerned about what was going on; she spoke up asking, "Mr. Takahashi sir is everything alright?"

Spinning on his heel to look back at Grey, Mr. Takahashi replied, "My sister In-law is in the hospital for surgery and her next door neighbor just called to tell me that he can't take my nephew because he just became sick. So I have to close shop early because I have to go get my nephew to take care of him for the next few days. Oh and yes you can use the shop for your meeting."

With a nod, Grey watched her boss walk out the door. Turning to her side, Grey took off her apron and hair net and sat in a booth to wait for her sister. Twelve minutes later there was a knock on the front door waking Grey from herself induced Trans. Looking up at the door she saw Stella with the twins and a woman in a tan colored jacket with a small white scarf and tan colored long pants waiting to be let inside.

Getting up from her seat, Grey walked up to the door and opened it letting her visitors in. Once inside, the group split into two. Kuroshi and Shiroshi were given their own booth and waited for their aunt who bought them two frozen Strawberry Yogurts. The two adults and one teen then sat in another booth and sat there waiting for the oldest to speak.

With a sigh, Mrs. Kuroi looked at her past self's daughters and asked, "Alright, what is it you want to know?"

* * *

Within the Other-world, Rock was just entering her Hidden Section of her world to relax after having a spar with Dead Master who kept using those black chains of hers to pin Rock down in order to get a few cheap shots in. After closing her door, Rock proceeded to lie down on her couch and turned on her TV.

"Hmm…I wonder what's going on in the Real-world."

Flipping through the channels, Rock stumbled across Mato and her friends playing a four player party game. Shaking her head, she then proceeded to change the channel to a random view only for it to land on the conversation that was about to take place. Quickly turning up the volume to hear the conversation, Rock had only one thought going on in her mind was, {Why is Mrs. Kuroi with Stella?}

* * *

"What is it that we want to know?" said Grey as she leaning forward while she held her hands together and laid her arms across the table

"Why did you start the war with the humans in our old world? Was it to prove alien superiority or was it on a more personal level?" asked Stella

With a look of sorrow in her eyes, Mrs. Kuroi began to speak, "I honestly don't remember the reason I started the war all those years ago. Ever since I was a child, I would wake up from nightmares of what I did as White Rock Shooter. Ordering innocents to be slaughtered by the Apostles and any other soldiers under their rank was horrifying. Not just humans were killed but some of our kind where too. Just because I hated humans for reasons I can't remember, all those lives were lost forever. Day after day, night after night these nightmares would show up to remind me of the beast that I had been. I-If it wasn't for the fact that I have children in this life, I d-don't know if I would be strong enough to continue on by being plagued by Sing's memories."

Quickly taking out a handkerchief from her pocket, Stella handed it to Mrs. Kuroi who took it to wipe the tears that were falling. Sitting there for a moment both sides sat there doing nothing until Grey spoke up.

"You're right on one thing Mrs. Kuroi…"

With a shake of her head Kurenai replied, "No Grey…please call me Kurenai."

With a nod that signified that she acknowledged her request, Grey continued, "As I was saying, you're right on one thing Kurenai. Sing was a monster. You may have her memories, but you're not her specifically. You're her reincarnation, a being that holds that same soul and memories of the previous life. Both Stella and I may have mental scaring because of Sing, but we have nothing against you."

Grabbing the handkerchief again Kurenai used it to wipe the tears that began to flow down her face as she smiled knowing that she wasn't hated do to her past self's actions.

Feeling a pull on her jacket, Stella looked down to see the twins staring between her and Mrs. Kuroi. Kurenai looked toward Stella then to the kids who were now at the table. Looking back up, Stella saw a smile on Kurenai's face.

"So…who's the father?" asked Kurenai as her smile threatened to widen even further until she said, "Oh I know, it was that young soldier that was killed was in it?"

{Not exactly the type of memory I really wanted to remember from the war, but…wait WHAT!?} thought Stella as her face became red as a tomato in embarrassment at was implied.

Grey on the other hand was laughing her ass off in her own mind while the twins were looking at the three of them with confused looks. After calming down enough though, Grey spoke up in her sister's defense.

"Uh…Kurenai? While the kids are Stella's, they don't have a father. They were created in the old cloning machine that Stella came from. She shares them in blood with another alien named Black Gold Saw."

With a concerned look on her face, Kurenai said, "Okay that answers that question. Oh! Could you tell me what happened that brought you four hear to this world and what happened after my past-self was killed?"

Looking back toward each other both sisters silently agreed as Stella took control of the conversation. Stella opened her mouth and began to explain what happened after Sing was killed.

* * *

Back in the Other-World, Rock could only stare in shock at what she was hearing. "What the Hell!? Mato's mother was an alien in a past life?"

Getting off the couch, Rock proceeded to walk out her Hidden Section and began to walk to the borders of her world of Blue. On her way she began to think, {This idea of a BRS and BGS having kids is a tad weird. I mean…it's not us of course but…I don't know what say or even think on it. Also is Mato really safe being around her mother who was evil in a past life? I know Grey said in the conversation that Mrs. Kuroi wasn't White Rock Shooter any longer and just shares the same soul and memories but…} Looking up from her thoughts, she realized that she was standing in front of the borders that lead to the other four colored worlds.

{Hmm let's see here… Which one do I want to go to?} Looking to her left to see a world Orange Rock thought, {I could go to Strength's world…we been getting along pretty well despite our past. Then there is Black Gold Saw's world of Red…huh?}

Looking up to the sky, Rock saw Black Gold Saw's mind's eye peering down at her from above. Quickly sighing, Rock spoke up, "Gold Saw, I need to talk to you! I'm headed over alright!?" Seeing that the giant red eye in the sky had vanished, she continued on her chosen path.

Thirty minutes had soon past as Rock arrived in the world of Red.

{Hmm…where was the hidden entrance again?} Rock was thinking this as she tried to remember the location. Suddenly seeing something move out the corner of her right eye, creeping closer to the area she saw the shadow move again. Dashing forward, Rock grabbed her would be stalker to only see it was only one of Gold Saw's kids.

Tilting her head to the side, Rock asked, "Oh! You're the Other-self to that one girl from Mato's old Junior high school who was I think was a basketball coach right?"

The young Other-self looked up and asked, "You mean Kohata? Yes I'm her Other-self. Why do you ask?"

Rock just shook her head. "I was just trying to remember the facts, that is all." Looking back down at the child, Rock then asked, "What are you doing out here?"

Watching the girl walk over to a flat rock and began sitting on it. Rock walked over and stared at the sky. Looking back down again after feeling a finger prodding her, Rock asked, "Yes?"

The girl answered in a calm manner. "The answer to your question is that I wanted to look at the sky. With its mixture of colors, it's a sight to behold isn't it?"

Staring into the sky herself, Rock answered the question. "Yeah it is."

A few moments past as the both of them stared into the sky until the moment of peace was broken as another question from Rock was asked.

"Could you tell me were the entrance to this world's hidden section is? I kinda forgot where it was."

Looking up from her seat that she was perched on, the young Other-self smiled and nodded. Moments later Rock arrived at the hidden section waiting for Black Gold Saw. Minutes soon past and Rock got tired of waiting and so she thought she could take a look around to get familiar with the surrounding area.

{When I last came here, I arrived with Strength alongside me. She knew where everything was. But now I have no clue as to where to go. I guess this what I get for not paying attention to my surroundings. Huh? What's in here?}

Walking up to a door on her left, Rock reached toward the knob and turned. With the door opened, she saw more of Gold Saw's kids either watching television, reading books and for some reason chasing each other with pitchforks and spears. Closing the door, Rock continued onward to finding Gold Saw.

{Oh come on! How hard is it to find one damn person around here?} thought Rock as she was slowly becoming more and more frustrated by the second.

While continuing her train of thought in frustration, a door opened as she was walking which caused her to hit it face first.

"What the hell?" cried Rock as she fell on her ass. Looking up, she saw two Other-selves that she never met before coming out of a room.

From what she could see, the two Other-selves looked like they were around fifteen or sixteen and were apparently twins.

Pausing in her thoughts for a second, Rock realized something {Wait a minute here…Stella's kids have counter-parts in the Other-world too?}

It seemed Kuroshi's counter-part seemed to have a black ruffian coat that was sleeveless and had a white star on its left side. His arms were covered in black metallic gauntlets that covered his shoulders and the shoulder blades. The neck appeared to be protected by something that was black and metal that she couldn't identify at the moment. His lower torso was covered by black pants that had a pouch attached to one of the legs. The feet had black colored armor that resembled demonic feet with white horns sticking outward from the side of the lower legs.

Shiroshi's counter-part held similar attire to her brother's except that she had a white marveileuse dress with a white tiger lily breastplate covering it.

Rock noticed that the two were looking at her who then looked at each other. To her, the twins looked like they were conversing to themselves telepathically like how everyone else used to do it before Mato kicked her ass two years ago.

{Huh…I wonder what they're talking about?} thought Rock

{Black? You remember what big brother said about us running into BRS right?}

{I remember what he said White. He said, try to avoid contact with her if at all possible. Big brother said this because he's worried about her having a possible re-laps and us being near the area when she does.}

{So what do we do? Do we ignore her and continue on?}

{I'm not really sure on that one sis. A few moments ago Black Gold Saw did say that the rest of her group has been keeping an eye on BRS for the past two years. But perhaps we should listen to big brother's warning and just leave.}

{Alright, let's go then.}

As soon as the twin's conversation ended, the both of them burst into neon green flames and disappeared from Rock's line of sight. Blinking twice before getting up off the floor, Rock decided to walk to the door the Other-world versions of the twins came out of. Opening the door showed Gold Saw sipping some coffee at a desk.

Gold Saw looked up a noticed Rock standing in the door way.

"Oh Rock, I was wondering when you were going to arrive. What took you so long? Also come on in and sit down"

Putting her left hand behind her head, Rock smiled in a sheepish manner as she sat down on the couch that was provided.

"Actually, I sorta forgot where your world's hidden section was."

Raising a brow in her guest's direction, Gold Saw replied, "In other words, you weren't paying attention the last time you were here when you arrived with Strength. "

Deciding that looking at the floor was a better option at that moment, Rock was trying to hide the redness on her face.

"Alright Rock, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Looking back up, Rock replied, "A while ago, I spared with Dead and after that I went back to my world. Then after laying down and turning on the TV, I then saw Mato and CO playing a four player party game. I proceeded to change the channel next. Now the spot the TV landed on was a conversation involving Mrs. Kuroi…"

"Well that doesn't sound so bad." Said Gold Saw while she tilted her head to the side

With a minor glare being tossed toward Gold Saw, Rock replied, "You didn't let me finish. As I was saying, I saw a conversation between Mato's mom, Stella and Nana Grey at the frozen yogurt shop that Mato likes going to."

Looking a bit uneasy at the new knowledge, Gold Saw asked, "Maybe it's just coincident that they met?"

"Unfortunately that isn't the case here. Here's the thing…Mrs. Kuroi was Stella and Nana Grey's mother in her past life."

That really got Gold Saw's attention, "What!? Are you sure about this Rock?"

"Positive. Kurenai was White Rock Shooter in her past life. She was the commander of the Apostles whom took orders directly from her. She lead an alien invasion on another Earth in Stella's universe nearly wiping out all of mankind. From the conversation I heard, I have to ask…do you think Mato is truly safe around her mother. I mean Kurenai did say she was haunted as a child by what she had done as WRS. But to your knowledge Gold Saw, would it be possible for her past self to return and take control?"

Thinking on what Rock told her, Gold Saw carefully answered the question to the best of her abilities. "I guess it could theoretically of course. But Rock, I will admit that I'm not the one to answer that. I do know that there is an Other-self named BAFE whose own world of Pink holds a very large library that holds vast knowledge in different subjects. I suggest you go find her. From what heard, her world is near the ocean on our side of the Other-world."

Pondering on the answer she was given, Rock looks up and nods. Getting up from the couch, Rock got ready to leave until she stopped and asked, "By the way, the two Other-selves I saw earlier…I think they were the counter-parts to Stella's kids."

"I think you're correct. I also noticed what they told me sounded like what Stella's kids."

"What did they say?" asked Rock curiously

"They mentioned their flames acting up and add the fact that they're twins. So I put two and two together and realized who they were."

"Alright, thanks for the advice. I'll search out BAFE in a couple of hours." Said Rock as she was turning to go out the door

"Rock wait a minute!"

Looking back at Gold Saw, Rock asked, "Yes?"

Letting out a small sigh in slight relief, Gold Saw looked at Rock and replied, "I know you had a spare with Dead earlier but I was wondering if you wanted to have a spar with me. With taking care of my kids and all, I haven't had the time to ask you."

"Wait! Why me? Why not ask Chariot or Strength?"

With a deadpanned look upon her face, Gold Saw replied, "While Chariot isn't the best fighter in the Other-world; most of her strength comes from her giant mechanical doll faced spider and the wheel that doubles as a shield. Strength on the other hand doesn't like to fight. So you're my only choice."

Knowing that she was defeated, Rock agreed to do a spare with Gold Saw.

"Alright, where do you want to go to spar? "

Putting one of her fingers on her chin as she thought, Gold Saw got an idea moments later.

"We can use an arena of sorts that I usually have set up for my daughters for when they get frustrated and rowdy."

Nodding at the answer she received, Rock walked along the red stoned corridors as both her companion and she began crossing into other passageways which eventually led to a flight of stairs going downward deeper into the hidden section.

{Sheesh! How far down does this place go? We've taken so many turns in the last few minutes I forgot how to get out.} thought Rock until she noticed they arrived at their destination.

"We're here." said Gold Saw as she stopped in front of a red metal door.

As Gold Saw pushed the door open, Rock saw a huge room filled with jagged rocks and spikes. In the center was a ginormous circle of towering spikes that curved upward like a flower in bloom.

Looking at her companion, Rock said, "Nice room. Who's your interior decorator?"

Shooting a slightly annoyed glare at the younger girl, the older Other-self pressed onward to the structure where the spare was to take place.

Arriving at the center of the spiked structure, two combatants stared at each other.

"You ready Rock?"

"Whenever you are!"

With a nod to each other, both Other-selves jumped backwards to gain distance between themselves. Soon the battle started with the Rock Cannon being pulled out by Rock who then began firing it.

Gold Saw saw the black rocks covered in blue flames and quickly dodged to her right and dashed forward with King Saw in hand while dodging more enemy fire as they fly past her.

Sensing Gold Saw rushing at her, Rock jumped and twisted herself to avoid getting stabbed. Once she landed, Rock summoned her Black Blade and rushed forward as Gold Saw turned around. Both swords soon clashed in a screeching halt as both fighters fought for dominants. Cracks began to form underneath their feet as the ground began to give way from the presser.

Looking up into the face of her adversary, Rock noticed a glint in Gold Saw's eye fallowed by a smirk.

{What's she up to?} thought Rock as she caught Gold Saw's right leg bending back allowing the curved blade near her nee to point outward ready to strike. Seeing the nee coming towards her, Rock pushed herself to her right dodging the blow and began rolling across the rocky ground before she came to a stop. Suddenly hearing something ahead of her, she looked forward only to meet a concrete column slamming into her at full speed sending her straight into a waiting wall that sprang forth at the last second.

Around ten minutes had passed sense the fight's climax.

"Rock…Rock. Wake up!"

Opening her eyes and began blinking to get the blurriness out of them, Rock slowly got up off the ground to look at the source of the voice.

"Finally! I thought you were going to stay KO'ed for a couple of hours from that hit." cried Gold Saw as she sighed in relief.

"No such luck I'm afraid. How about we get out of here so I can get going to meet with this BAFE you told me about." said Rock as she picked up her blade and made it vanish from sight.

Twenty minutes later, the two Other-selves arrived above ground.

"Well, I got to get going." said Rock as she began to leave

"Alright, stay safe. And if you ever want to have another talk, you know where to find Me." spoke Gold Saw

With a nod, Rock walked off to locate BAFE and ask her some questions that Rock herself hoped she would find the answers that she was looking for.

So, how was this chapter? Please leave a review and tell me what you think.

Any questions? Fill free to PM me.

Also if anyone is interested, I have a couple of fanfic ideas for anyone whos willing to take a look at the bottom of my profile page.


End file.
